


Raven

by Applejake99



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Raven - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applejake99/pseuds/Applejake99
Summary: My OC, Raven, is very close to smut and addresses the readers directly for feedback19 years oldBlack hair, and silver eyesProbably gonna become a SuccubusBisexual RavenEvolves into lots of sex (and rape)





	Raven

**Author's Note:**

> I need some advice and help writing smut without making it cringe and making the "interactions" more drawn out
> 
> I usually write a lot of emotion in like a paragraph too but I'd like to improve on that

October 29, 2018  
Raven

My name is Raven, and this is my life story. Hope you enjoy it! All my readers out there feel free to suggest ideas or leave any comments you may have!  
It was 8 in the morning when I decided to wake up. I was still recovering from the party I had last night to celebrate homecoming. I knew I smoked, and I knew I went to bed with someone. I remember doing whiskey shots to mask my pain and enjoy the party. You see, I’m not a social butterfly, very selective actually. You’re lucky if you saw me smile or if you could get some words out of me. That’s how it’s always been, I just happen to go along with a lot of things. I don’t see merit in talking with anybody since it’s such a waste to pull myself out of the fantasies I involve myself in. Helps break reality's sense of normalcy and dullness, and making it a lot more "exiting".

Speaking of fantasies, my girlfriend just texted me.

GF: Hey Rave! Did you have fun last night?  
Me: Besides seeing everyone thirsty af, yeah I guess  
GF: Well that’s something, lol  
Me: I miss you  
GF: I know babe, I’ll be back in town in a couple months, but this job offer was way too good to pass up!  
Me: Yeah, I know. Send me some postcards while you’re up in LA  
GF: You got it, and make sure you don’t go sleeping around. I know how you’re like that, just be careful  
Me: Alright alright, maybe once or twice each week  
GF: Raven!  
Me: Jk, love you <3  
GF: I’ll keep in touch, just make sure you do too *winks*  
Me: Of course  
GF: You know what I mean, with yourself *blushed wink*  
Me: Got it.

Sexy devil, I say in my head

I don’t know if I could cope with her being away for 3 months, but I’ll find out. An office position had opened up offering a lot of money and a paid hotel to stay at. I couldn’t blame her, but her being a secretary would be hot af in our role plays when she gets back. The idea made me hot all over, even though it was barely 40 degrees outside.

I went out to the bus stop at quarter of but after I grabbed a quick protein bar and fresh coffee.  
I wonder what awaits me today, hopefully something exciting since I barely get entertained or interested with practically anything.


End file.
